User blog:R4WR L0RD/Husk + Niffty story thing idk
It was the average night at the Happy Hotel. Nothing happened all day, as usual. Husk, the hotel’s bartender, was sick of sitting at the bar and doing nothing all day. ''' '''He wanted to leave. Just for one night. There was one spot in Hell that he loved. From there, he could see all of Pentagram City. It was the roof of his favorite casino, which was one of the tallest buildings of the city. ' '''However, for some reason, he didn’t want to go alone. The only person in Hell he could tolerate was Niffty, who was a cleaner and cook for the hotel. He grabbed everything he wanted to take with him (some bottles of booze) and went looking for her. ' '''He found her cleaning the kitchen for the 3rd time that day. This wasn’t that surprising, considering Niffty was a huge neat freak. “Hey, you.” Husk said, in his gruff voice. Niffty stopped immediately and turned around, surprised. She didn’t even know Husk was in the room. ' '“Yes?” As usual, she sounded cheerful. ' '“I was, uh… going to… uh, somewhere. Wanted to know if… you wanted to come.” Niffty thought about it for a moment. Where is he going? She thought, it being Husk, maybe they were going to a bar or a casino. She didn’t want to upset him by saying no, so she agreed. She followed him outside, through the streets, and to the big casino. ' '“Woah… This place is so big!” Niffty was already small, but the casino made her feel even smaller. ''' '''Suddenly, Husk lifted Niffty and opened his wings. “Prepare yourself, ‘cause you’re probably gonna throw your guts up after this.” Niffty put her hands over her eye. One moment, they were on the ground. Next moment, they were in the air. Niffty moved her hands. This was amazing! Now everything else felt so small. She was laughing and having so much fun. Husk looked at her, and she swore he was smiling a little. ''' '''Husk landed on the roof of the large building and set Niffty down. “Well, this is it.” Husk started walking toward the end, and Niffty followed him. Niffty was jumping up and down, zipping around the roof, looking at all the sights. Husk sat down, his legs dangling off the edge, and opened a bottle of booze. ' '“This place is so cool! I feel so tall and powerful up here!” Niffty said, zipping to him and sitting down, too. “Yeah, I guess so.” Husk took a sip of his booze. “Don’t you love it here, too?” Niffty looked into Husk’s eyes. She saw no emotion in them at all. ' '“I lost the ability to love years ago.” Husk said, not even looking at her. He was lying, he did love the place. He loved quite a few things. Gambling, drinking, her. He didn’t want to admit it, but Niffty made him happy. Something about her that he loved so much. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. ' '“So, what do you like to do up here?” Niffty was already getting bored of sitting in silence. ' '“Just sit. Think about things.” “Well, what do you think about?” Husk stopped for a minute. The only thing he really thought about was her, Niffty. He tried thinking of other things, but it always went back to her. ' '“Just things.” ' '''Niffty decided to stop talking. She looked at Husk, just sitting there and drinking his booze. Something about him, it gave her a weird feeling. She looked down at the places below. The streets, and then looked back at him. She imagined herself walking down the street with Husk, talking about things that made her happy. Then he would talk about his favorite things, too. They could-' '“Hey, what are you lookin’ at?” Husk saw her staring at him. ' '''“Oh, um… You’re hat is a little crooked..” She pointed to his hat, which was actually just fine. Husk moved his hat a bit without saying a word. If Niffty didn’t think it looked good, then it didn’t look good to him, either. Husk stood up. ' '“Sooo… I’ve finished my booze. Ready to go?” He put out his hand and helped her up. ' '“Can we fly back? Pleaseeee?” Normally, Husk hated flying. The only time he flew was when he was getting on this roof. However, Niffty really wanted to fly. He decided he was going to fly back to the hotel just this once. For her, for Niffty. ' '“Alright, then. Guess we’re flyin’.” He lifted her up and opened his wings. ' '“You ready?” “Yeah! Let’s go!” Husk lifted off of the ground and put Niffty on his back. ' '“Hold on, this is either gonna be the best thing you’ve ever experienced, or the worst.” He flapped his wings, and was flying even higher into the blood red sky. He started doing loop-de-loops, zigzags, and other things to make her even happier than she already was. ' '''She was laughing so much, and eventually Husk started laughing a little, too. Thankfully, she didn’t hear him over her own loud giggling. ' 'Husk could see the hotel under him, and he slowly started lowering to the ground. ' 'He grabbed Niffty and held her by her hands. Niffty screamed and laughed even louder. Soon, they were at the hotel, and he set her down. ' 'After she finally calmed down, she jumped up and gave Husk a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. ' '“Thank you so much! That was really fun!” ' '''Husk face went bright red, and he put his hands over his face to hide it. “Yeah, yeah.. Whatever. You’re welcome.” Husk opened the door, and right in front stood Alastor. “Huh? What the!? What are you doing here?!” Husk didn’t expect Alastor to be standing right there, right in front of the door. “Oh, nothing.. Just wanted to know how your first date went is all!” ''' '''Husk’s face went from shock to anger in seconds. “What!? It- it wasn’t a DATE! We just-” Alastor put his hand in front of Husk’s face. “Yes, yes, whatever. So, how did it go?” “That’s none of your fuckin’ business!” Alastor stepped out of the way so they could get inside. ' '“Alright, alright! Calm down, Husker.” Husk and Niffty went inside and Alastor closed the door. Once he was sure Alastor was gone, Husk said “So… You ever wanna.. You know, do that again?” “Sure I do! That was really fun!” “So… When?” “Same time tomorrow?” “That would be nice..” Niffty jumped up and kissed his cheek, before skipping out of the room. Husk put his hand over the spot, and for the first time in forever, he smiled. Category:Blog posts